falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vera Keyes
(living) (ghoul) (skeleton) |footer = Vera Keyes' remains }} Vera Keyes was a pre-War starlet for whom Frederick Sinclair built the Sierra Madre. Using the stage name "Vera Keyes", the young starlet made a name for herself in Hollywood for her impeccable beauty and for appearing in a number of poorly-written romances that drew large box office crowds regardless of critical reception. She would be blackmailed and abused by singer Dean Domino, who would later introduce her to Fredrick Sinclair in a scheme to access the gold vault of the Sierra Madre. Background Vera Keyes was the stage name''Dead Money'' loading screen hints: "Not much is known about Vera Keyes, only that that is not believed to have been her real name." of a well-known Hollywood starlet before the War, starring in many poorly-written romance films, such as Love Sets Sail!, that drew in large box-office crowds, but poor reviews.''Dead Money'' loading screen hints: "Vera Keyes was a Pre-War Hollywood starlet. Her claim to fame was a number of poorly-written romances that nonetheless drew in large box office crowds - and poor reviews." Keyes was also one of the celebrities invited to the Grand Opening of the Sierra Madre Casino. Of all the guests there, she had a special connection to the casino - she was the inspiration for its construction by its founder, Frederick Sinclair. Sinclair worshiped the ground she walked on and built the casino as both a monument to her and a fortress to protect her. Sinclair was no fool; he could easily see the war on the horizon, and he wanted his love to be safe from it. So he built the Sierra Madre, with its vault as the ultimate nuclear fallout shelter, for him and his love. Vera's voice was the key to the casino's vault, specifically, the words "begin again" and "let go", spoken in her voice into a specific terminal in the casino would activate the elevator down into the casino's bowels. Dean Domino, an old flame of Vera's, introduced her to Sinclair after seeing that she had caught his eye. But things are never simple: Dean had grown resentful of the other man and decided to take everything from him, and Vera had been coerced to agree to help with his plan because of past history.Dean Domino's blackmail evidenceSierra Madre vault terminals; Vault Control Terminal, Sinclair's Personal Accounts.The Courier: " " Dean Domino: " |}} Look, I'm more about the short goodbyes than long thankful speeches... - partner. I know you didn't do it out of the goodness of your heart. So let me give you something a little more practical - a way we both come out ahead." The Courier: "What do you mean?" Dean Domino: " wearing a collar, so I trust you a more than the old guy. |{Rueful} }} pays off. See, I know how to get into the casino vault.|{Whispering} }}" The Courier: "What do you mean?" Dean Domino: " Vera. " The Courier: "How so?" Dean Domino: "Sinclair was already puppy-eyed, so all I had to do was the introductions. the key to his vault, like a joke, cause of her name. |{A little colder, disgust chilling} }}|Bitter.}} " The Courier: "Go on." Dean Domino: "All she had to do was get inside the Sierra Madre for the Gala, then use her voice to open the door. " The Courier: "So what happened?" Dean Domino: " the end of the story - then you came along. " (Dean Domino's dialogue) When she later started to get cold feet, he secured her assistance by blackmailing her with evidence of "indiscretions" and addictions to Med-X and super stimpaks. What he did not know was that the addictions stemmed from her taking the drugs as pain relief, a refuge from a terminal illness.Villa clinic terminals; Terminal, Appointment CalendarVera Keyes' medical report The shame of betraying Sinclair was percolating to the surface of even her public persona.Torn journal Vera, overcome with guilt, told Sinclair of the plot. Although he had long known of her and Domino's intentions, he had managed to bear that fact. But this knowledge blackened Sinclair's heart, and he turned the vault into a trap for Domino, making it impossible to leave so that he would have an eternity to contemplate his betrayal.Extracted holotape Sinclair eventually relented and attempted to return the casino to its original purpose, but this proved impossible - it had been built simply too well. He did what he could and hoped that after the doors to the vault locked, the Sierra Madre Broadcast, the casino's emergency signal, would bring help from the authorities and unlock the vault's treasure - Vera. On the night the bombs dropped, the night of the Grand Opening, the casino locked its doors and its security systems activated. The holograms massacred the guests, and Vera was trapped in her room, with only one way out. She scrawled her last words, "LET GO", on the wall, and took an overdose of the chem cocktail which had both saved her from and caused so much pain already.One can conclude she overdosed as her corpse is surrounded by empty Med-X needles and a super stimpak. A malfunction with the emergency broadcast, caused by the Gala Event's broadcasting being routed via the emergency announcement system to save money, caused the advertisement for the casino's grand opening to be sent across the airwaves, rather than the intended rescue broadcast. For over two centuries, Vera's voice would act as bait, not for the rescue Sinclair had hoped for, but for potential treasure hunters, luring them to their deaths, urging them to come to the Sierra Madre - a place where they could begin again. The earthly remains of Vera can be found in a chair in her suite, still wearing her gala dress. Her last moments were recorded by the security equipment, making the holograms paroling the area, as well as the hologram in the Villa's fountain, take form after her while playing what appears to be her last words, consisting of a plea to Sinclair to let her go. Inventory Notes * Two unused versions of Vera Keyes exist "in the flesh;" one is a placeholder used to run some scripts for the recording in the Sierra Madre executive suites and the ending slides. The other is a ghoul intended for use as a corpse; her charred (yet fully clothed) skeleton was used instead. * Dean implies that Vera Keyes was merely her stage name; her real name is unknown. * Vera's skeletal corpse can be devoured if the Courier has the Cannibal perk and her corpse can be dismembered. * She had made enemies with another starlet named Gilda Broscoe, because she took a leading role away from her. * Before completion of Dead Money, the hologram of Vera in the hotel will be hostile to the Courier. Appearances Vera Keyes' corpse, recorded voice and holograms in her likeness appear in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. She is also mentioned in Old World Blues with many posters and pictures of her throughout the research facilities. She is also mentioned in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor in dialogue with Gilda Broscoe.Gilda Broscoe: "Did you know that I was supposed to star in Love Sets Sail? The only reason that bitch Vera got the part is because her uncle was the producer." (DLC03 Vault118 GildaBroscoe.txt) Behind the scenes One of her songs, Begin Again, can be heard on the Bethesda Blog and in game on the Mysterious broadcast radio station added by Old World Blues. It is performed by Stephanie Dowling and Justin Bell, with lyrics by Mikey Dowling and Chris Avellone. Other songs by her include Let the Bright Tomorrow in and Go to the Faraway. Gallery VeraKeyesLastWords.png|Vera Keyes' last words Deadmoney-screen02B.jpg|Holographic projection of Vera DeadMoneyStarletPhoto.png|A photo of Vera that was never used in Dead Money, but was used in Old World Blues. DeadMoneyStarletFlesh.png|Human model of Vera used as a base for the holographic projection DeadMoneyStarletGhoul.png| Ghoul model of Vera that was unused in the game Dead Vera.jpg|The skeleton of Vera Keyes, reanimated by a console command Vera Keyes poster.png|Vera on the Love Sets Sail! poster VeraBnwnc.png|Vera's Old World Blues photo in color References Category:Dead Money mentioned-only characters Category:Old World Blues mentioned-only characters Category:Dead Money human characters Category:Old World Blues human characters Category:Far Harbor mentioned-only human characters de:Vera Keyes es:Vera Keyes pl:Vera Keyes ru:Вера Киз uk:Віра Кіз